


By Invitation

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Janne Da Arc
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ka-yu gives Kaoru an unexpected visit while he's on tour. What neither of them know is that Kyo is watching and wants a little of it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: For Prompt: 0010: Threesome (prompt_rotation) - Due Oct 14  
> Beta Readers: MJ, elyachan  
> Song[s]: "This is it" by Staind

Kaoru leaned back against the side of the tour bus, breathing out a soft sigh. It had been a long day... an even longer night. Sometimes he wondered about his sanity level - being in a band that toured almost constantly and didn't even speak to one another on the off times. They showed the world that they were friends. And yet, they were nothing of the sort. They were co-workers and not a damn thing more.

His brown eyes watched as Toshiya walked past, his hands in his pockets and his head bowed. He looked so... tired; used and abused, just like they all did when he really thought about it. They certainly weren't getting any younger and the hours seemed to be getting longer. None of them were taking it too well, really. Honestly, he thought that they were all on the verge of breaking down. Maybe they were. Or maybe they already had.

Slipping a hand into his pocket, he pulled free a pack of cigarettes and tapped one out. Grasping it between his index and middle finger, he put it to his lips and put the pack away. Freeing his lighter, he flicked it and lit up the end of the stick. He inhaled as he put his lighter back. This would certainly be the death of him... that or a heart attack from all the damn stress.

His gaze turned to the sky, seeking out the stars he could so rarely see in his own city. So beautiful and so very far away. It was rare for him to find the time to do anything like this - to just relax for a moment without a single worry in his mind. He focused only on the twinkling lights, not letting his mind stray from them. Eventually, his eyes slipped shut and his mind slid back to everything he knew he needed to be thinking about, rather than the things he didn't really have time for.

Moments later, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he heaved a sigh, taking another drag from his cigarette as he fished the phone from his pocket and pressed 'talk'. "Hey, what's up?" The words were slightly mumbled due to his cigarette still being stuck in his mouth.

"My cock... and hopefully yours." Ka-yu's voice slid across the line to whisper in Kaoru's ear, almost as if he were standing next to him, rather than half a country away.

He retrieved the cigarette from his lips and chuckled dryly. Typical response from a not-so-typical man. "Maybe yours is, but mine isn't." Innocent enough answer for anyone who might be listening to his conversation. He hated that... hated the fact that he had to censor himself everywhere but inside his own home.

"I could fix that for you." Words Kaoru knew Ka-yu damn well meant. He'd done it before, called Kaoru up and teased him into orgasm over the phone.

He shifted, a smile working its way onto his lips. "Oh, could you now?" An invitation of sorts, an admission to the fact that maybe that was exactly what he wanted before he had to go back to work.

Silence crackled across the line for a moment and then a low moan met his ears and instantly, Kaoru was glancing around, praying no one would come by this way for a while. He crouched down, stubbing out his cigarette and giving himself a quick rub across his still-flaccid length. It seemed it took more to get him going these days than it had in his youth. But that was okay, it also meant he lasted longer during the real deal - and that could never be a bad thing.

He stood back up and licked his lips. "I'm outside... beside the tour bus." This was how it always was, he'd describe his surroundings until he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take Ka-yu's lewd descriptions of what he was doing to himself, and ended up bolting for a bathroom somewhere to tug one out as quick as he could with his lover moaning in his ear the whole time. He knew he would be in so much shit if anyone ever tapped his phone line and heard them. His lifestyle would suddenly be on display to the world in a matter of minutes. And yet... he always ran the risk, never looked back.

"What are you wearing, baby?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "What am I always wearing on tour, dumbass?" The insult wasn't meant, and they both knew it.

"Tell me you're wearing the boxers I gave you to wear on Tuesdays."

Kaoru chuckled as he shifted against the side of the bus. "I am."

Another moan issued in his ear and Kaoru knew Ka-yu was already heating it up. "Touch yourself. I don't care where you are, just do it. The worst that can happen is you get some odd looks. Don't take it out. Just make yourself hard through your pants."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Ka-yu had never asked him to risk so much before. But he knew he'd do it. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them and taking another good look around. Seeing no one, he slid his hand down over his groin and began to knead at the flesh of his cock. Pleasure shot through him immediately, his heart pounding in his chest at the thrill of doing this where anyone could walk by and see. "Ka-yu," he whispered the other's name, his voice low and obviously aroused.

"Fuck, Kao... you're so sexy when you actually talk to me like that. Moan for me, baby."

Kaoru swallowed heavily before closing his eyes and flattening his palm over his now hard length, pushing his hand down as his hips pushed forward. "Hnn... fuck." The words left his lips like heated bullets, louder than he'd intended, but not loud enough anyone not close could hear.

"Close your eyes."

"They... are... closed." His breath came in pants as he rubbed himself faster, his pulse going wild as he found just the right way to do this and get the most out of it. He could hear Ka-yu moving, but thought nothing of it.

Something touched him and Kaoru's eyes snapped open, dropping his phone as he jerked in surprise. He heaved out a groan and instantly relaxed again. "You fucker! How the hell did you find me? Why are you even here?!"

Ka-yu grinned at him before leaning down and picking up Kaoru's phone, turning it off and tucking in the other man's pocket. "I've been planning it for a while. Kyo told me where he thought you were. And hmm... I wanted to get you worked up so I could finish the job myself."

Much to Kaoru's surprise, Ka-yu knelt down, pushing Kaoru's hips back and holding him in place as he quickly undid his pants, freeing his erection from his clothing.

He wanted to protest, wanted to tell Ka-yu that they couldn't do this where anyone could see them. But he was already out, already aroused, and fuck if he was going to tell Ka-yu not to suck him off. It'd been so damn long since he'd felt those sinful lips on his cock and he wanted nothing more than to have it happen again. The softest whimper left his lips as Ka-yu's tongue swirled around the delicate head of the guitarist's cock.

The bassist watched Kaoru's reaction, a gleam in his eyes as he slowly moved his head down, engulfing the older man's length completely. His tongue swirled around Kaoru's erection, taking time to feel out and press each subtle ridge and vein he found. He began to bob his head, taking the other in completely with each motion, moving back until Kaoru was almost free of his mouth and then plunging back down.

Kaoru's hands went to the side of the bus where he plastered them to it, groaning softly at the feeling of the wet heat that surrounded him. It felt so damn good. His hips wanted desperately to move, his mind screaming that he could just fuck that mouth until he came. But the rational part of him told him that with Ka-yu, of all people, he'd pay for it if he did. Shaking, he reached down, threading a hand through the younger's hair and gently tugging. "Ka-yu, baby... I... please... oh, god."

Ka-yu took the hint, pulling away and standing up, his hands never leaving Kaoru's hips. "Turn around." His voice was commanding, but not overly so - just enough hint of his dominance to remind Kaoru of his place.

The guitarist turned around, not even arguing, despite the fact that he knew quite well that he was going to get fucked into the side of the bus by the other man. It didn't matter anymore, nothing except that burning need in his gut mattered. He didn't even flinch when his pants slipped from his hips and he felt two lubed fingers slip into his ass. He relaxed enough for the intrusion not to hurt. He and Ka-yu had been through this so many times they both knew each other like they knew themselves. It was never painful unless they wanted it that way.

Ka-yu removed his fingers from Kaoru's ass, unzipped his jeans, and then pulled out and opened a condom, putting the package back in his pocket and rolling the latex over his straining length. He used the small pillow of lube he'd brought to lube his dick, putting the packet on the ledge of the window of the bus and then positioning himself at Kaoru's entrance. Waiting only a second, he pushed in, sinking himself into the warmth of Kaoru's body, inch-by-agonizing-inch.

Kaoru gasped at the feeling of the other entering him. It always felt so right, never like it had with all of his prior lovers - like something terrible was happening to him. He shuddered and moaned as Ka-yu expertly maneuvered himself into nudging Kaoru's prostate with the head of his cock. Kaoru's own erection twitched at the feeling and he couldn't help but begin to make little sounds as the bassist's movements grew faster and more frantic.

Ka-yu moaned low in his throat, his head tilting back as he bit at his lip. It'd been too long since he'd had Kaoru like this - in such a risky situation. This was what truly got him off the best - taking his lover where they could be found out at any second. He ran one hand down the curve of Kaoru's back and then slapped his ass lightly, causing a soft cry to fall from Kaoru's lips. He chuckled, repeating the action a few more times until his eyes re-focused on the window just above them.

A pair of wide eyes stared down at them and he simply stared back in return. So Kyo had come to see what all the ruckus was about. He almost wanted to laugh, knowing quite well that the vocalist was the shyest one of the group and wasn't bound to rat them out. He studied Kyo as he continued to fuck Kaoru, giving enough of a push that Kaoru cried out and then clamped a hand over his mouth. Ka-yu watched Kyo's eyes turn to the guitarist and then flick back up to him, his eyes even wider.

He raised the same hand he'd been smacking Kaoru on the ass with and crooked a single finger at Kyo, giving him the most sultry look he could manage. For all the time that Ka-yu had known Kaoru, he knew quite well that once upon a time, Kaoru had harbored some amount of attraction for the vocalist.

Kyo stared at him for a moment and Ka-yu looked away then, slapping Kaoru on the ass again before he began fucking him as hard as he dared. Muffled cries escaped the older man, the sounds only urging Ka-yu on even more. A few moments later, he heard footsteps on the gravel and he felt Kaoru tense and try to pull away. He held tight to Kaoru's hips and glanced over his shoulder to find Kyo standing there, his eyes still wide and his face flushed. He allowed his gaze to travel over the blonde, taking in the fact that he was obviously aroused, and he smirked, leaning over Kaoru. "It's only Kyo... he was watching and I invited him out."

Kaoru stiffened and then let out the quietest whimper, knowing full well why Ka-yu had brought Kyo out. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes closed before sighing and moving both hands back to the side of the bus. "Just... just finish," he whispered only loud enough for Ka-yu to hear. He'd have pushed him away, but it wasn't worth the effort, wasn't worth the embarrassment of being labeled a puss.

The bassist reached around, grasping Kaoru's erection and tugging at it a few times. "Kyo..." he pushed into Kaoru completely and stilled, "do you want Kaoru to fuck you?" It was blunt and he knew it. But the tent in Kyo's pants was proof enough that he wasn't turned off by what he was seeing. Maybe... just maybe, he could give Kaoru what he'd once wanted so badly.

Kyo was faster to act than Ka-yu had thought he would be, moving to stand beside them and reaching out, lightly running a hand over Kaoru's back. His eyes were on Ka-yu, but his question was clearly directed at Kaoru. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Kaoru's reaction was clear to Ka-yu, his cock jumping a little in the bassist's hand and his ass clenching around him. Ka-yu chuckled, reaching down and slapping the guitarist's ass hard enough to make him yelp. "He wants you."

The vocalist slipped down, ducking under Kaoru's arms and then purposely coming face-to-face with him. He leaned in, kissing him for a moment, receiving a tongue in his mouth within seconds. He moaned, returning the almost feverish kiss until he wanted to talk more than he wanted anything else. He drew away, staring into Kaoru's eyes. "Tell me you want me."

Returning the stare, Kaoru didn't even flinch. Now that he knew Kyo wasn't averse to it, he wouldn't back down, wouldn't show any sign of weakness. This was his element and he knew it. "I want to fuck you into the side of the bus until you scream so loud your voice is raw for tomorrow."

A grin and a slight blush spread across Kyo's face before he reached down, unfastening his pants and pushing them down around his knees. One belt still clung to his hips, the other falling to the dirt at their feet as he turned around, positioning himself in just the right position for Kaoru to fuck him. "Don't prep me, just use lube."

Kaoru had to shake his head as a small grin crept onto his lips. It was something he'd always suspected, but never had proof of. So their vocalist was into pain more than just on stage. He leaned up, reaching for the lube and then pausing. "Ka-yu, do you have another condom?" The sound of ripping foil told Kaoru the other man did and was already preparing it for him. The small circle of latex was then pressed against Kaoru's cock and rolled on by the bassist, making Kaoru moan wantonly.

Kyo slipped one hand up to thread with the one of Kaoru's that remained on the side of the bus, his other sliding down to his arousal and pumping it slowly. "God, Kao. Hurry up!" The words were all but hissed from his mouth as he arched his back and then moaned softly.

Kaoru squeezed the rest of the lube packet on his cock, dropping it to the ground and then rubbing the substance all over his aching arousal. Placing that same hand on Kyo's hip, he positioned his cock at Kyo's entrance and then leaned over him, licking at the piercings in his ear. "Scream for me." He thrust in with one smooth movement, sheathing himself to the hilt within the blonde vocalist's body.

Kyo followed instructions well, crying out almost as if he were on stage as the older man penetrated him, the tight ring of muscle stretching and pain shooting through his body like the most pleasant of drugs. He shuddered forcefully, letting go of his cock and grabbing the side of the bus almost desperately. "Fuck!" The obscenity spilled forth from his lips without warning as he ground himself back against the guitarist.

The bassist leaned in, kissing up from Kaoru's shoulder to his neck. "Move, baby... get what you want out of this yourself." His words were meant to spur Kaoru on and to remind him once again of just how this was to play out, of just where Kaoru's place was in all of it.

Kaoru didn't dare disobey or even hesitate. Instead, he followed the order that he very much wanted to anyway. He pulled out of Kyo almost all the way, thereby pushing Ka-yu's cock back into his body. When he pushed forward, Ka-yu remained still, Kaoru's body pulling virtually off of his cock and then coming back on it when the other began to set up a steady pace.

Ka-yu's moans chorused with Kyo's as Kaoru's movements grew more and more frantic, his breath coming in harsh pants as his fingers curled harder into Kyo's side. He felt like he was riding on a cloud of ecstasy, his orgasm approaching much quicker than he'd have liked it to. But he couldn't force himself to slow down. The sounds his lovers were making only spurred him on, forcing him faster until he could take it no more and he was suddenly pounding into Kyo like a madman.

The vocalist cried out, far louder than any of them had as of yet, his arms trembling from the effort of holding his face off the side of the bus with the force Kaoru was using. With the last few thrusts, he gave up, letting himself be shoved against the metal of the bus and then feeling the other's cock throb inside him. It felt like he always thought it would, completely erotic and it damn near pushed him off the edge. He needed so little help from the amazing pleasure of the entire experience, that when Kaoru wrapped his arm around him, grasping Kyo's cock, he needed only a few tugs before he shuddered, moaning loudly as he emptied himself across the black metal.

Ka-yu remained still, feeling the effects of Kaoru's orgasm around his aching member. But still, he waited, wanting to hear the vocalist complete before he took action. Almost instantly after he heard the sound of Kyo's completing moan, he grabbed Kaoru's hips harshly, holding him still as he began to slam into him with as much force as he could muster.

Kaoru gasped and then clung to Kyo, trying to keep himself upright as Ka-yu rammed into him with the force he usually only used if they were both on vacation from work. He knew he wasn't going to be walking right tomorrow, but then neither was Kyo. He clenched around the bassist, knowing they had been loud enough already, someone was bound to show up at any moment to see what the fuck was going on.

Ka-yu shoved in one final time, groaning low in his throat before he pulled out, yanking the condom off just in time to spray most of his cum across Kaoru's ass. He watched as it dripped down the crevice of Kaoru's ass, a satisfied smirk on his face as he quickly did up his pants and gathered the condom and lube pillow, heading for a trashcan.

Kaoru slowly pulled out of Kyo, slipping a hand down to hold onto the edge of the condom as he did. Once he was out, he pulled it off and dropped it to the ground to pick up in a minute. Both he and Kyo were fast to put their pants back on, Kyo picking up his belt and refastening it as well.

Ka-yu came back over and picked up the condom with a tissue, then went back to the trashcan with it. When he returned, Kaoru and Kyo were standing there in somewhat of an awkward silence and he just laughed softly, putting an arm around Kaoru. "Geeze you two. You just fucked... get over it. It's not like the end of the world. Hell... if you liked it enough, I'm here for a few more days and there _could_ be a repeat if everyone agrees."

Kyo blushed and Kaoru simply leaned into Ka-yu's embrace. "After that... I have no objections." And really, how could he? He'd never felt more amazing in his life, both being fucked and fucking at the same time.

The vocalist simply nodded, still blushing and staring at his feet. "I um... I should go get cleaned up." With that, he was fast to leave, his walk a little odd, but not overly obvious.

Kaoru watched him leave and then turned around, punching Ka-yu hard in the bicep. "Fucker! You _know_ how I used to feel about him and you go and invite him?!"

Ka-yu grinned at his lover. "'Used to', my ass. You still wanted him and now you've had him, completely with my consent." He reached out, tilting Kaoru's face up and gently kissing him on the lips. "Besides... you loved it."

The guitarist really couldn't argue. He had, indeed, enjoyed it. Perhaps more than he really should have. He flushed a little and shook his head. "Let's get out of here before someone else notices!"

Ka-yu chuckled, patting Kaoru's ass before turning and simply walking away. "See you tomorrow night, babe."

Kaoru watched him go, his eyes dark and his body more sated than it ever had been before. A blissful sigh left his lips as he headed back into the bus, knowing full well he reeked of sex and not giving a flying shit. He'd clean up if someone complained. But, for now, he wanted to know he had the remnants of what he'd done with both of his lovers all over his body.

As he settled into his bunk, a soft smile found his lips and remained, even as he fell into a comfortable sleep.

**The End**  



End file.
